you never suspect how you find your true love
by xfunsizedpixiex
Summary: Madara has been feeling...watched? but by who? who is this SEXY vampire stalking our favorite akatuski member? is he stronger than him...? will madara finally meet his MATCH!
1. Chapter 1

**_i do not own madara OR alu card. T^T sadly. me and my friend made this idea of a pairing. and i think its epic...i hope you all enjoy! :D_**

Madara had just gotten back from a mission and was exhausted...and it didnt help that he had the feeling SOMETHING was watching him...it upset him on many levels... and tried to ignore it as he got undressed and stepped into his bathroom to take a shower.

Alucard watched from the shadows. a grin on his face. he couldnt believe itd be this easy to take the famous Uchiha! maybe when hes closer to his goal itd get more interesting. at leats thats what he hoped as he waited till he knew the other was in the shower.

The Uchiha stepped into the warm water which hit his skin like hot bullets. he had needed this shower..not because he was dirty but to wash down the stress...hes felt weird lately...and its been harder to keep up is innocent act for his "senpai" and others. and it was getting even harder to take the leaders orders...he wanted someone that could REALLY AKE him do things..not just a person with all talk like every one in the Akatsuki! someone...that could be HIS seme!

The old powerful vampire walked into the bathroom looking at the other silhoute in the curtain of the shower, he stripped his own clothes off making them dissolve away as they were taken off...and he stepped into the warm shower with his new prey...


	2. Chapter 2

The Uchiha stepped into the warm water which hit his skin like hot bullets. he had needed this shower..not because he was dirty but to wash down the stress...hes felt weird lately...and its been harder to keep up is innocent act for his "senpai" and others. and it was getting even harder to take the leaders orders...he wanted someone that could REALLY AKE him do things..not just a person with all talk like every one in the Akatsuki! someone...that could be HIS seme!

The old powerful vampire walked into the bathroom looking at the other silhoute in the curtain of the shower, he stripped his own clothes off making them dissolve away as they were taken off...and he stepped into the warm shower with his new prey...

Madara sighed, enjoying the feeling of the boiling water on his skin. He ran a hand down his chest. All his worries for a second went down the drain. He turned around to grab the soap that sat on a shelf when a pair of red eyes caught on his attention.

Immediately his guard came up as he did the first thing that came to mind, attacking. He raised a fist to attack the intruder but was surprised by the fact that he caught his fist. He hadded met anyone faster than him, at least until now.

Alucard grinned intimidatingly down at his prey, tightening his grip on his fist, adding enough force to almost break his hand.

Madara showed no fear and kept a glare fixed on the other. "How did you get in here?" He asked in his usual deep voice. He had given it a break from the constant strain of acting as Tobi.

Alucard chuckled darkly. "I walked." He said as if it were simple. He expected more from the Uchihas, especially Madara.

the uchiha looked at the other...he'd never met someone like him...it was different. a challenge he threw his other fist at the other angrily wanting to see what the other would do.

the vampire caught the other fist with ease and took both the arms and pushed them to the wall grinning "ill show you the prize you get for TRYING to fight back" he said. and roughly kissed the other

madara was caught off guard and tried to get out of the others grip angrily and squirmed in the others hold.

Alucard loved how much the Uchiha was fighting. It made this much more interesting. He bit down hard on Madara's lip, drawing blood. He knew the Uchiha could take the pain and that he would like it. The perfect masochist to satisfy his sadistic needs.

Madara hissed in pain, glaring at the other. Why was he overpowering him? Why couldn't he fight back? He struggled against his grip and growled. He lifted his knee with all the force he could trying to knee the other.

the knee the smaller man hit the vampire with went right through him. Alucard couldnt help but let out a childish laugh. the human was foolish. he could never beat him. it was a better idea just to give in to him. he started to suck on the others neck roughly*

madara looked wideyed at the other. what the fuck was he? his leg just went through his captor with ease! was it a type of jutsu? or...maybe the other was just a figiment of his imagination...maybe his mind finally snapped from all the stress...


	3. Chapter 3

Alucard licked the blood from Madara's lips with a smile. He could smell the faint stench of fear coming from the Uchiha. He pulled away and grabbed the other's chin.

Madara narrowed his eyes at the taller one. This was as real as it gets. ...He had never thought that he would become the victim rather than the attacker.

He couldn't move his arms, his kicks wouldn't help. One last defense came into his mind, causing a smirk to form on his face.

Alucard noticed his mood change and grew curious. He looked down at him with his cold eyes, waiting to see his plan.

He closed his eyes and activated his sharrigan, reopening them to look into the other's eyes which he found out was the worst choice. His eyes widen as he was caught in some twisted spell. How could his eyes be overpowered?

Alucard grinned, exposing his abnormal teeth as he stared at the Uchiha's surpised face. "Looks like your out of tricks. You're mine now." He said as he pushed the Uchiha up against the damp walls, running his tongue up his neck.

the brunette shivered moaning slightly. he didnt know why but...being so weak like this felt good to him...and then he knew...he finally lost it! how could he think that? the number one seme wanting to be uke? no way that could be real ...if he was SANE!

alucard smiled when he heard the others moan and pressed him up against the wall more, with his naked body so he felt every part of him against his own body "you really are a handsome man madara" he purred in his ear licking the inside of it

Madara winced and shivered slightly, feeling the other man's tongue on his skin was so strange yet so satisfying. He couldn't hold in the small moan from escaping his lips, he had a strong sexual desire for the other and he wanted release.

A...lucard chuckled and ran his tongue slowly up the Uchiha's neck and chin before kissing him roughly. He forcefully slid his tongue into his mouth, enjoying the other's taste as he gripped his hips tightly.

Madara grunted and sighed, stropping his struggles to finally give in to the other man. He closed his eyes slowly, not fully thrusting the other just yet. He let his tongue play along with the stranger. He felt trapped, weak and powerless, but strangely, it satisfied him to feel this way.


End file.
